Dave Strider x Sister Reader
by Sir-ShipsAlot
Summary: Dave Strider x Sister reader. What will happen when Dave confesses to you? Contains incest. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie not me. May contain incest! You have been warned! **

* * *

><p>A hot summer day. Exaggerate on hot! You felt like you were going to die of heat stroke. You sat sprawled out on the couch in a tank top and shorts with your brother Dave, who was in only his boxers due to the heat.<p>

You had a fan faced towards both of you but it did little to help. That's it you couldn't handle this heat anymore. Grabbing the sticking fabric of the tank top you threw it off. But you were still hot! Looking over at Dave you see him staring at you. Probably cause you just tossed off your top leaving you in your lace (f/c) bra.

"Lace? Pretty fancy." Dave said remaining his cool self. How could he still look cool in this heat?! Bro and Dave always looked cool. You wondered how you were even related to them sometimes. Not that you were completely lame, but you weren't exactly cool like they were.

"Shut up, it's hot out. Besides you're in your underwear too." You say in your defense.

"Yeah but my underwear's not lace."

"I'd hope not, guys don't normally wear lace undergarments." You reply jokingly.

You hear someone enter the room. When you see who it is your jaw drops. Dirk had entered the room wearing pink lace lingerie that looked like a really short transparent dress a with a garter belt and long socks. And oh dear god was that a thong?!

"BRO! What the hell!?" Dave yelled once he saw Dirk. You looked away not wanting to see your bro in lingerie.

"Please don't tell me you are wearing that just to be ironic." You said trying to focus your gaze on something else. You were used to this kind of thing happening, but you still didn't want to see it.

"Actually I was already wearing this. But then you said something about guys not wearing lace undergarments."

"I said guys 'don't normally'." Both you and Dave continued to cover your eyes.

"Anyway, I came to tell you I'm going out. I'll be back in a few hours." Dirk said before exiting the apartment. You and Dave both looked at each other obviously thinking the same thing. 'Where the hell was he going dressed like that'. You both shrugged it off, not wanting to rethink that image.

"Hey _ can you get me an apple juice?" Dave asked you.

"Didn't you just drink a whole container?" You asked pointing at the empty 2 litre apple juice container.

"It wasn't enough, I need more."

"Can't you get it yourself?" You really didn't want to move. The heat had sucked all the energy out of you.

"Don't you love me _? I feel like I'm going to die, and you won't even help me. My life has been put in your hands and you won't even acknowledge it. I'm hanging right off the fucking edge of the world about to fall into the pit of fire, and you won't even lend a hand."

You let out a sigh. You've been beat, knowing he won't stop until you go and get him his apple juice.

"Fine I'll get you your apple juice. You better watch it though, or you could end up being the first person in history to die of apple juice overdose."

You said getting up and walking over to the kitchen. There's all kinds of smuppets and swords laying all over the place at random. Where does bro even get all these swords and puppets?

Opening the door to the fridge a wave of cool air hits you, which feels good with all this heat. You spot what you came for and grab the juice box.

The apple juice is soon snatched from your hand, you look up to see Dave standing over you. Although he's only a year older than you, he's much taller. Which makes people mistake you for a twelve year old rather than a 15 year old. And you didn't like wearing makeup unlike a lot of girls your age, if you ever did wear it you'd always use natural colours. Which gave people another reason to think you're younger.

You felt his arms wrap around your stomach. His hands touching your bare skin. "Why'd you make me get up if you were going to come along anyway?" You asked Dave not being bothered by the fact that he had his arms around you.

The two of you had always been close. If it had been another guy wrapping his arms around you you'd make him get off. But Dave was your brother, so you didn't mind.

Although being terrible at noticing such things, you had no idea how Dave felt for you. He thought of you as more than a sister. No matter how many times he'd tried getting rid of those feelings it never worked.

"My motives can't be explained in words." Dave replied and you let out a chuckle.

"I don't think anything about you can be explained in words Dave."

"No there's some words, ironic, cool, hot, handsome, ravishing, sexy, gorgeous-"

"You just keep going on about appearance." You say interrupting him.

"So you admit they're true?" Dave asks with a smirk, you roll your eyes.

"Whatever, let go of me, I wanna go take a shower." You say gently prying off his arms from your waist. He lets go taking a drink of his apple juice as you walk off toward the bathroom.

You really needed a shower, with all this heat you were sweating like crazy. Making your hair a greasy mess. Also a cool shower could help you cool down. Stripping off your bra and shorts you step into the shower. The cool water feels nice on your overheating body.

After you've finished cleaning you step out of the shower and dry off your hair a bit with the towel. It's still wet but it won't drip everywhere. You can't be bothered to dry it completely, it'll dry fast anyway with this heat.

Wrapping the towel around you, you successfully manage to get it to stay. Which is harder than it looks. It covers you just barely hanging above your knees. Walking out of the bathroom you make your way to your bedroom, which is right beside Dave's.

Your bedroom walls painted (f/c) are filled with posters of movies and shows you like. You alsoSen a ninja sword on the wall that bro gave you. Your bed was by the currently open window, and your desk and computer were across from the bed. Basically your bedroom is designed the same as Dave's only you personalized it to your taste.

Once you are inside your room you notice Dave sitting on your bed. You notice he's put on a pair of shorts and a top. But why's he in your room? You don't really feel comfortable getting dressed in front of him. Sure, he's your brother, but you haven't been fully naked in front of him sense you were too little for it to matter. But you'd matured since then.

"What are you doing in my room?" You ask curiously. He doesn't answer keeping his gaze on the floor. Is something bothering him?

You sat down next to him. "Dave, is something wrong?" You ask trying to read his face, which is hard with the shades on. As his sister you can always tell when something's up, but you don't always know what the problem is.

"There's this girl I like, but I don't think she likes me back." He said looking at you. His face seemed to heat up once he looked at you. Noticing you only had a towel around you. Was Dave losing his cool!?

"Since when has a girl not liked you back?!" You said trying to be reassuring. And it had been true. He always had girls throwing themselves at him. Which always seemed to bother you, you didn't like the idea of girls messing around with your brother. You suppose that's probably just you being protective.

"Yeah but this ones different. She doesn't seem to return my feelings. I don't even think she's noticed I like her that way."

"Who is she?" You ask. Who is this girl?! Whoever she's upset him. And you can't stand that. Although Dave stays quiet, not saying who the girl is. Possibilities of who it could be run through your mind. Jade? Trezzi? Vriska? Nepeta?

"Well whoever it is, you should tell her how you feel. Some people can't figure it out or read the signs unless you straight out tell them." You told him with a smile hoping to cheer him up.

"Ok I'll tell her." Dave replied and turned to face you. "_ I love you. And I don't want to just be your brother."

You're taken aback. That's not what you'd been expecting. He was your brother and he liked you that way? But subconsciously you were relieved it wasn't someone else. You don't say anything though, you're not sure what to say. How are you supposed to react to something like this? You weren't even sure of your feelings, they were all tangled in a huge knot that even you had a hard time untying. Dave takes your silence as rejection.

"I'm sorry, I knew you'd reject me, just forget it I'll leave you alone." Dave gets up to leave but you grab his wrist.

"Dave I- I love you too but..I'm just kinda confused."

"Because I'm your brother I know." Dave says, you can see the hurt of rejection on his face. But you weren't really sure that you were going to reject him. You didn't want to say no.

"I'll still try...you know. See if it works out. If you want." You said looking up at Dave. He seemed surprised that you hadn't rejected him. You weren't quite sure why you hadn't rejected him either. You couldn't figure out your feelings.

"Are you sure you want to be with me like that?" Dave asks making sure that this is what you want.

"I'm sure." Dave sits back down next to you. Not completely sure what it is you're doing you move forward and kiss Dave. You know you've caught him off guard but he soon kisses you back. You know this is wrong, but you don't want to stop.

You pull away for air but his lips soon press back onto yours. His arms went around your waist and your hands moved to his chest and stomach, although he's thin, he isn't scrawny, and you can feel his muscles and abs through his shirt.

His tongue slipped into your mouth and your eyes widened. He was french kissing you! You really had no idea as to how to french kiss. You'd never even kissed a boy until now, sure you'd had a few boyfriends but the most you did was hold hands with them. When it came to this kind of thing you were pretty innocent.

Noticing you weren't kissing back Dave pulled away. "You don't have to do this if you don't want." Dave says, he obviously took it the wrong way. And why wouldn't he?! God you can be an idiot at times.

"No! No, it's not that. I want to. I just. Well I've never.." You say your face heating up.

"_ was that your first kiss?!" You nod. "But those guys you dated, didn't you ever do stuff with them?"

You looked at Dave. Had he thought that you were messing around with those guys the whole time?! And if he liked you, then it was no wonder he seemed upset each time you had a boyfriend.

"The most I've ever done with a guy up until now was hug and hold hands." Dave mentally face palmed. This whole time he'd been jealous every time you'd had a boyfriend, thinking that they were messing around with you. Although he was also relieved to know that he'd been the only one to kiss you.

Looking at Dave you had a hard time reading his emotions due to the fact that he had his shades on. Stupid shades, they hid his eyes. And you being his sister were one of the few people to actually see his eyes. Although you had to pull off his glasses, he never took them off.

Reaching a hand up you quickly snatched his shades before he could stop you. Your (e/c) eyes met his red ones. Something he kept hidden from other people, you understand why he hides his eyes. But you wish he didn't.

"If you're going to make out with me I wanna be able to see your eyes."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued~<strong>

**Please comment it would be much appreciated. ( ^ω^ ) **


	2. Chapter 2

Bro hand come home about an hour after Dave's confession. After he came home you guys ordered pizza for dinner, just like always. Well maybe not always, sometimes you'd get chinese food. But all the same it's take out.

It's currently 10:30 at night, you'd changed back into tank top and shorts, and thankfully it had cooled down a bit now that it was night. You and Dave are now watching a movie. Although you really wished you were watching something else. You were watching the horror movie Saw, in the dark. And you didn't much like it.

Watching the screen another terrifying scene came up. Without even thinking you moved closer to Dave shutting your eyes and hiding your face in his shoulder.

"_ you ok? It's just a movie." Dave said stroking your (h/c) hair to calm you down. Feeling his touch calmed you down a bit until you heard more god awful sounds come from the television. Who the hell enjoy's this!

"I'm fine, just tell me when the scenes over." You replied keeping your gaze away from the screen. You wonder if he put this movie on knowing you would cling to him..

"Dave did you put this movie on just so I would cling to you?" You ask and you feel him stiffen. He did! That bastard, this is so uncool!

"I would never to that." Dave replies smirking.

"Liar." You mumble into his shirt.

The movie is over about an hour later and you're still holding onto Dave. You notice that at some point you'd moved to sitting on his lap. It's not your fault he put on a scary movie! Although you couldn't tell the movie freaked out Dave to. In fact because of his fear of puppets he was even more sacred, he had to stop himself from screaming like a little girl every time that fucking puppet showed up. But he was just better at keeping his cool than you, so you couldn't tell. Having you next to him (or rather on top of him because you were being a scaredy-cat) comforted him.

You moved off his lap and sat back down on the couch. You jumped when you heard a sudden voice.

"Do you wanna play a game?" Lil Cal was now on top of the sofa, right in Dave's face. Letting out a high-pitched squeal Dave grabbed your arm. Bro than came up from behind the couch laughing. You couldn't help letting out a small laugh yourself.

"It's just a movie Dave~" You said teasingly and patted his head to calm him down. He'd put on that movie just to scare you and make you cling to him. So it was fair that he got scared to. You wonder if Bro had figured out his intentions? No. He couldn't have known.

Dave kept his eyes on lil Cal, no way was he going to be beat by a puppet. One day, one day. Stupid freaking ass puppet won't even see what hit him. Bro took lil Cal.

"Goodnight." Bro said and walked of in the direction of his bedroom. Dave was still holding onto your arm. He really hated puppets, he should have chosen a different movie.

He's being really quiet. Is he alright?

You give him a kiss on the cheek. "You alright?" You ask.

"Should of chosen a different movie." Dave said. You couldn't argue there, his plan backfired.

"You know it's kinda ironic. You pick a movie that'll scare me so I cling to you. But by end of the movie you're clinging to me." You say with a giggle and continue to stroke his hair.

"Don't you dare tell anyone." Dave says letting go of your arm. He is soon back to being cool. Dave rarely let go of his cool, even as his sister you almost never saw it happen.

"K, k I won't." You say putting your hands up in defence. "If your to scared to sleep alone you can sleep in my bed." You say to Dave. The two of you use to bunk together all the time when you were kids, although you hadn't done so for a while. And after what happened earlier it'll feel more like a couple sharing a bed. Is that what you were? A couple? You suppose nothing else would best describe it.

Dave looks at you, he doesn't seem freaked out anymore. "Ok." Dave said hugging you.

Dave waited in your bedroom laying sprawled out on your bed while you got into your pyjamas in the bathroom. He'd changed into his pyjama pants and took of his shirt. Normally he would sleep in his boxers, but he didn't want to make you feel awkward.

Opening the door you walked into your bedroom. You were in pyjama short shorts with a random t-shirt you had grabbed. Although you hadn't planned on it, the top and shorts showed your curves nicely. Which Dave noticed, he couldn't stop staring at you through his shades.

You sat on the bed next to where Dave was laying and noticed he still had his shades on.

"Aren't you going to take off your shades?" You asked. He didn't reply, he'd zoned out staring at you, which you'd noticed. Seeing where he's looking your face heats up.

Sighing you took his shades off for him and put them on the side table. Dave snapped out of it and you turn off the lamp laying beside him.

"I can't see the view now _, It's too dark." Dave said.

"What view is that?" You ask although you know what he was looking at.

"My reflection." Dave said, meaning the mirror on the other side of the room that you had been in front of. You hit him lightly on his shoulder.

"Although you aren't a bad view either." Dave said wrapping his arms around you, you let him pull you closer.

"Night Dave." You said giving him a quick peck on the lips before snuggling back into his chest. He was warm, which you didn't mind even if it was summer. The beating of his heart and rising of his chest was comforting.

"I love you." Dave said keeping you close.

"You too." You said before falling into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked part 2! <strong>( ^ω^ ) <strong>Sorry it's so short.** **This is not the last chapter, I will continue it. I apologize if it takes a while for an update I have school, giving me less writing time :/ which sucks but I can't help it. **

**Anyway thank you for reading! And thank you if you commented. You're awesome :D**


End file.
